Girl and Love
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Miku menyukainya. Seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah sahabat baiknya. Dan saat dia sudah punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Gadis yang dicintainya itu malah menyulitkan keputusannya. Apa cinta akan memihak padanya? karena jelas saja Luka sudah punya calon suami untuk masa depannya. / Yuri. Oneshoot.


Ini sangat terasa, kau tau? Kau menemuiku, tersenyum padaku, membuatku merasa senang, dipedulikan hingga hati dan perasaanku berkembang menjadi sejenis perasaan yang sama sekali terasa begitu membara di dadaku.

Perasaan membara itu membuatku susah, kau tau? Karena setiap memandangmu, wajahku memerah, detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, Hingga rasanya tubuhku pun ikut bergetar menahan hentakannya.

Tapi aku takut untuk bicara, aku takut membuat sikapmu berubah, aku takut kau menjauhiku, marah padaku, dan aku takut jika kau memikirkan hal buruk tentangku.

_Luka-chan, aku mencintaimu..._

_**Girls and Love**_

Suara getaran ponsel di atas meja kerja itu masih terdengar, hampir setengah jam ponsel itu dipenuhi dengan panggilan maupun pesan masuk, namun gadis bersurai merah muda, si pemilik ponsel yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya tidak begitu peduli dengan getaran – getaran di ponselnya. Setelah dia tau mungkin nada dering ponsel itu akan terus berbunyi nantinya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan nada deringnya.

-][-

Suara isakkan itu masih terdengar, Miku menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya perih sambil menanti dengan cemas panggilannya agar segera dijawab, namun rasanya dia hampir menyerah putus asa, dia sudah mencoba berkali – kali dan ponsel itu tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat respon.

Dengan cepat, gadis berambut biru tosca itu melempar ponselnya ke dinding kamarnya.

"kau bodoh Luka-chan, kau bodoh.. bodoh..!" jeritnya keras, dengan uraian airmata yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa menetes lagi.

Luka berbalik, menelantangkan tubuhnya, tangannya yang semula berada di atas dahinya kini di turunkannya perlahan, matanya terlihat memerah dan basah. Dia mulai merasakan tubuhnya melemah, siapa kira jika seharian semalam airmatanya mengalir. Tapi untuk apa sebenarnya dua gadis ini menangis bersamaan?

_Luka - Miku_

_aku minta maaf Luka-chan, tapi tolong hargai perasaanku padamu. Kau tau kan?, butuh keberanian yang bagaimana untuk bisa mengatakan perasaanku padamu?_ Luka membuka salah satu pesan dari puluhan pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Sebentar dia memandang keluar jendela, tanpa melihat mesin penanda waktupun dia sudah tau pukul berapa saat itu. Luka memalingkan pandangannya ke arah kalender kecil yang berdiri manis di meja kerjanya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Luka harus mengambil sebuah undangan yang sudah di pesannya, dan sesaat dirinya baru memikirkan itu, Luka mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

Birunya langsung terlihat, dengan senyuman penuh pesona, gadis mana yang tidak meleleh melihatnya, apalagi jika di kecup mesra olehnya, kau mau merasakannya?

Si pemuda biru itu langsung mendekap Luka, setelah menyapanya dengan senyuman, pemuda itu langsung mendekap si merah muda dan mencumbuinya dengan beberapa ciuman, ya mereka sering melakukannya. Luka tidak mau di bilang munafik atau dianggap bodoh oleh seluruh gadis di Jepang karena menyia-nyiakan kecupan si tampan ini, dan dia pun ingin memerankan perannya dengan baik.

Setelah saling kecup dan bercumbu, Luka mempersilahkan Kaito, sang calon suami memasuki apartemennya, sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah teramat sering melakukan apapun sesukanya di apartemen itu, jadi tak ada lagi rasa sungkan baginya untuk langsung berbaring di ranjang wangi Luka dan menarik tangan gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kaito, kita punya janji kan." Luka berusaha menolak dengan sopan, semalaman suntuk dia menangis dan berpikir keras, dan sekarang tubuhnya sedang di derah kelelahan yang tidak bisa di remehkan, dia benar – benar tidak punya gairah untuk melayani Kiato hari ini, namun Kaito terus merayunya, merangsangnya dengan sentuhan dan tentu saja dengan senyuman mautnya. Ya ampun, pria ini benar – benar tampan.

"kenapa sich Luka, kau sedang sakit ya?" Kaito membelai rambut merah muda milik gadis itu, memainkan pipinya, hidungnya dan bibirnya. Luka mendesah, tapi sama sekali tidak merasa baik karenanya, setiap sentuhan bibir Kaito di tubuhnya hanya terasa seperti sayatan tajam. Luka masih memikirkan kejadian sore kemarin, tepat di apartemennya, di kamar dan di rungan ini, bahkan di ranjang ini dengan gadis yang sedang menangis putus asa di dalam kegelapan sanubarinya.

_Luka - Miku_

"Luka-chan, aku menyukaimu" suara itu seakan mampu menghentikan waktu bagi Luka seorang, sepuluh jari – jarinya yang semula menari – nari di atas keyboard laptopnya kini terhenti seketika.

"Luka, aku benar – benar mencintaimu!" hentakan dari intonasi suara yang tegas itu membuatnya semakin menegang. Tiba – tiba saja sebuah pelukan dan dekapan terasa di tubuh bagian belakangnya. Miku mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Luka, membisikkan sebuah kalimat dengan pemahaman yang sama dengan apa yang di terjemahkan oleh otaknya tadi.

Dan saat Luka ingin memutar tubuh untuk menatap wajah Miku, bibir Miku langsung bekerja mengecup bibirnya. Luka terdiam, tapi dia menolak untuk mendorong Miku dari hadapannya.

"aku selalu cemburu melihatmu bersama si tampan biru itu, mengetahui kau dan dia akan segera menikah, membuatku tak mampu lagi menahan perasaanku" mata Miku mulai basah, dan perlahan – lahan air matanya mengalir.

"aku mencintaimu Luka-chan, aku mohon jauhi Kaito demi aku" ucapnya lagi. Luka tak bisa berpikir banyak, Kaito, Miku, Kaito, Miku. Bayangan mereka berdua kini memenuhi pikirannya. Luka berusaha tersenyum menghadapi keadaan yang sama sekali tidak patut mendapat senyumannya itu, namun demi menjaga perasaan Miku, akhirnya dia melakukannya.

"Mi-miku, kau bercandakan?, ulang tahunku sudah lewat empat bulan lalu" ucapnya dengan suara, ekspresi dan senyuman yang sama sekali tidak natural. Miku menggeleng lesuh, namun dia berusaha tegar, walau rasanya kakinya tidak mampu lagi menahan getaran dalam hatinya.

"aku tau ini konyol Luka-chan, tapi kebaikanmu sudah menyiksaku dan memenjarakan hatiku, serta kebersamaan kita, karena kau selalu hadir tepat dimana saat hatiku memerlukan sosok sepertimu" Miku bangkit berdiri, menarik tangan Luka hingga Luka pun berdiri mengikuti kemauan Miku, tinggi mereka jelas berbeda, Miku lebih pendek dari Luka, dan itu membuat Miku harus rela berjinjit saat sekali lagi dia ingin mengecup bibir manis Luka yang sepertinya membuatnya ketagihan.

Luka, kali ini dia bersikap selayaknya hatinya meminta. Dia mendorong tubuh Miku, _ini salah Miku, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini._ Luka seakan mengutuki perbuatannya, yang tidak bersikap tegas akan apa yang dilakukan Miku padanya, hingga Miku merasa tidak apa jika melakukannya sekali lagi.

"Luka, jangan bersikap seolah ini salahku. Kau juga harus bertanggung jawabkan? Kau yang membuatku memliki rasa seperti ini" Miku mulai terisak, dan itu sukses membuat Luka menyesal.

"Miku, apa salah jika aku memperhatikanmu? Kau sahabat baikku kan? Tapi tolong jangan lakukan hal seperti ini, kau membuat posisiku seakan tidak menentu. Miku, aku akan lupakan kejadian hari ini, tapi tolong, jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini" Luka menggenggam kedua lengan Miku, penuh iba dan harapan agar semuanya kembali ke hubungan mereka semula.

Namun Miku sudah tidak mau berpikir lagi, dia menepis kedua tangan Luka yang menempel di tubuhnya, menangis terisak hingga lagi – lagi Luka merasa tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Luka selalu lemah di depan gadis ini, Luka merasa jika dirinya memang begitu menyayangi Miku hingga sedikitpun tidak ingin Miku merasakan kesedihan seperti ini.

Dengan kesadaran penuh, Luka memaksa mendekap Miku yang semula menolak perlakuannya, tapi akhirnya Miku menyerah, pelukan Luka membuatnya melemah dan hatinya semakin rapuh. Dia membalas pelukan Luka, mendekap Luka dengan luapan cinta yang tak dapat di bendungnya. Dan Luka pun melemah, isakan Miku membuatnya terenyah tak berdaya dan merasa bertanggung jawab. Lama mereka saling memeluk dan Miku tak apa akan itu.

Membiarkan waktu mendahului mereka, Luka mulai banyak berpikir akan kehadiran Miku dalam hidupnya. Mereka memang selalu bersama, salah satu dari mereka akan selalu ada saat salah satu nya lagi sedang membutuhkan, hanya saja Luka terlalu sering mengisi perasaannya dengan kehadiran pria lain dari pada kehadiran Miku sendiri, karena mungkin Luka belum memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi perasaan Miku lah yang saat ini tak bisa dia mengerti.

"Luka..." tiba – tiba suara itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka, Luka hanya berdehem untuk merespon, pelukan Miku masih terasa erat baginya, dan dia menutup matanya.

"kau masih marah karena pengakuanku?" Miku melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah cantik di hadapannya, tak disangka oleh gadis mungil itu, bahwa wajah yang tadinya begitu frustasi milik Luka kini tersenyum padanya.

"aku tidak pernah marah padamu.." Luka mengelus rambut warna tosca itu, dan memeluknya lagi. "hanya saja..." Luka terdiam hingga Miku kembali memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran. Wajah Luka kembali muram, dan matanya terlihat berair hingga pada akhirnya tetesan air mata pun menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Miku takut, dia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, tapi sepertinya...

"mungkin aku juga menyukaimu.." akhirnya Luka mengucapkan itu, dan tangannya bergerak cepat menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Miku tersenyum, tapi itu senyuman yang penuh dengan kepedihan. Pengakuan Luka memang menyejukkan hatinya, orang yang kau suka ternyata menyukaimu. Itu adalah hal paling indah di dunia, tapi sakit jika tidak bisa bersama.

"tapi.., aku dan Kaito akan segera menikah" Luka tidak pernah memulai, tapi rasanya hanya dia yang bisa mengakhiri. Luka memeluk Miku dengan hiasan senyuman di wajah basahnya.

"maaf ya Miku, kita terlambat" ucapnya pelan, berbisik pelan. Membiarkan Miku yang harus bijaksana memahami penolakan halusnya. Namun Miku akhirnya berteriak dalam pelukannya. "kau jahat Luka.., kau jahatt..!" ucapnya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Luka, dia tidak ingin orang – orang mendengarnya, dan Luka membantunya meredam emosinya.

"aku mencintai Kaito, tapi aku juga menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin salah satu diantara kalian itu menangis karena ku. Untuk itu, tetaplah bersamaku nanti, ya?" Luka menambah goresan kepedihan di hati Miku. Kau memang kejam Luka, hati seputih itu, kau rusak dengan cintamu untuk orang lain.

Miku marah, dia kesal dan hatinya bergejolak. Dia mendorong Luka keatas ranjangnya, dan Luka lupa caranya untuk bangkit menahan dorongan Miku, hingga Luka akhirnya terjebak oleh amarah, kepedihan, kekesalan, cinta, dan nafsu Miku.

Miku memeluk Luka sekali lagi, dia menangis dan Luka membiarkan gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya. Membiarkan gadis itu menindihnya, membenamkan wajah basahnya di dadanya, hingga Luka bisa merasahkan pakaiannya basah akibat airmata gadis itu.

"Luka.. aku yang lebih dulu memilikimu. Kenapa Kaito yang jadi pemenangnya?" Miku terisak dan Luka hanya diam.

"Luka.., aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu, tapi kenapa Kaito yang mendapat balasannya?" Miku mengerang dan Luka hanya diam.

"Luka.., aku mencintaimu. Dan kenapa hanya Kaito yang mendapatkan pengakuan darimu?" Miku menjadi rapuh dan Luka menyerah.

"besok, aku dan Kaito akan mengambil undangan pernikahan kami. Dan setelah itu kami akan menyebarkannya pada semua orang. Miku, aku tidak tau apa aku harus memberikannya padamu atau tidak" Luka memandang dinding kamarnya tanpa tujuan. Matanya tidak menatap dengan arti apapun, tapi telinga dan tubuhnya fokus merespon setiap isakan dan pelukan Miku.

Dan Miku pun berhenti terisak, tangannya berhenti menggenggam bagian tubuh Luka. Hatinya tidak mampu lagi melawan sakit yang Luka berikan. Tidak, ini tidak salah Luka, dirinya lah yang salah karena terlanjur mencintai seseorang yang terlalu sempurna. Ini adalah konsekuensi.

"anggap saja ini perpisahan" Luka mengangkat dagu Miku dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke gadis mungil itu, dan itu berhasil membuat Miku tersentak hebat. Luka menutup matanya, mengecup bibir itu lebih lama, lebih terasa hingga akhirnya Miku tidak kuasa menahan rasa cinta yang meluap dalam dirinya. Miku membalas kecupan itu, mereka berpagut dalam desahan dan gairah terlarang. Luka bangkit, membiarkan Miku yang terbaring di ranjangnya.

Lama dia memandang wajah gadis itu, ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan Luka tersenyum melihatnya. "kau memang benar – benar menyukaiku ya?" ucap Luka yang bergerak mendekatkan keningnya ke kening milik Miku. "dan aku juga" lanjutnya sebelum Miku mengecup bibir itu. Luka membalas, mereka berdua saling membalas, mereka berdua saling menyukai, dan mereka berdua akhirnya bercinta.

-][-

Luka masih bisa merasakan setiap kecupan Miku di sekujur tubuhnya, begitu hangat dan membuatnya tak mampu menahan gejolak. Luka mengangkat wajahnya dan dia sadar sesuatu. Pria biru itu sedang menelusuri setiap inchi kulit mulusnya dengan kecupan. Dan Luka tersenyum sinis untuk itu.

"aku lupa kau ada disini, Kaito" Luka tak sadar ucapannya keluar begitu saja. Mendengar itu Kaito berhenti dari perbuatan nafsunya, dia segera merapikan pakaiannya dan pakaian Luka yang hampir sepenuhnya tertanggal dari tubuhnya dan bangkit duduk di meja kerja Luka.

"Miku sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku" Kaito membetulkan dasi yang tadi di lepaskannya. Luka langsung kaget dan bangkit dari ranjangnya, melangkah mendekati Kaito yang berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis itu menyentuh pundak Kaito dan memaksa pria itu berbalik memandangnya. Dan_ deg.._ jantung Luka seakan berhenti berdetak. Sejenak saja, dan selanjutnya dia kembali menarik nafas.

"kenapa kau menangis?" Luka kesal melihat wajah tampan itu kini mulai basah, Kaito tidak bisa lagi mengelak, itu benar – benar airmata dan Luka tidak bodoh. "Kaito.." Luka menunggu penjelasan. Dan Kaito bersedia menjelaskannya.

"Miku menelponku, dia tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi dan akhirnya dia menceritakan semuanya padaku" Kaito memeluk Luka, menahan perasaannya yang akhirnya tak tertahankan lagi. "dan kau akhirnya jujur kan Luka?" Kaito membenamkan wajahnya di leher seksi milik Luka. "aku tidak mengerti Kaito" Luka tidak ingin jujur jika dia sebenarnya sedikit paham dengan kejadian di hadapannya. Dia ingin Kaito memjernihkannya.

"kapan, kau menemuinya? Dan apa yang di katakannya padamu?" Luka membalas pelukan Kaito erat. "empat hari yang lalu, dia menceritakan segalanya melebihi apa yang kurasakan padamu" Kaito melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik tanpa memandang wajah Luka, dia takut Luka.

"aku yang menyuruhnya untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaannya padamu, berharap kau tidak membalasnya dan akulah yang akan jadi pemenang karena akhirnya aku tau kau hanya akan ada untuk ku, tapi.." Kaito terhenti, suaranya tidak lagi terdengar dan Luka mematung diam.

Luka x Miku (7 tahun)

"Luka, apa kau menyukaiku?" Miku kecil menggandeng tangan Luka saat mereka pulang bersama. Luka mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia mempererat genggaman tangannya dan Miku tersenyum untuk itu. "di masa depan nanti, Luka dan Miku akan tetap bersama. Tidak akan terpisah" Luka tersenyum kearah gadis di sebelahnya dan mereka tertawa.

Luka x Miku (13 tahun)

"Luka, kemarin Len menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku" Miku memandang Luka yang balas memandangnya. Luka meletakkan pena nya dan kini fokus ingin mendengar lanjutan cerita antara Miku dan si ketua Osis SMP Loid si Len Kagamine.

"tapi aku sukanya sama Luka, tidak ada yang lain selain Luka" Miku tersenyum polos dan tertawa renyah di hadapan Luka. "bodoh, padahal Len itu kan tampan, kenapa tidak mau dengannya?" Luka memukul kepala Miku dengan sedikit kesal. Miku memanjangkan bibirnya, murung berteman manja, dan selanjutnya dia hanya tertawa. Dia memang manis.

"lain kali saja dech, selama masih ada Luka, aku tidak butuh yang lain" Miku tersenyum dan itu adalah sebuah kejujuran.

Luka x Miku (17 tahun)

"Miku..." langkah Miku terhenti saat seorang pemuda yang begitu tampan mendekatinya. Pemuda biru itu memberikan sebuah surat untuk Miku. Dia tersenyum dan itu membuat Miku bertambah bingung. Hari itu hari kelulusan untuk mereka, Luka tidak bisa selalu ada disamping Miku saat itu, karena Luka harus memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai "mantan" ketua OSIS walaupun hari itu adalah hari terakhir untuknya berada di sekolah.

"maafkan kami Luka senpai, karena kesalahan IA-kaichou yang tidak bisa hadir disini, kau jadi disuruh mengemban tugas ketua osis lagi" Gumi meminta maaf karena kesalahan teman seangkatannya. Dan Luka hanya tersenyum meresponnya. "tidak masalah bagiku, selama aku masih bisa melakukan hal baik untuk kalian" Luka sibuk membereskan berkas – berkas kelas.

-][-

"apa ini?" Miku memandangi surat itu, dan Kaito hanya tersipu malu. Surat cinta kah?, Rin dan Yukari sedang mengintip mereka di pojokan. "aku ingin kau menyerahkannya pada Luka, aku tidak punya nyali memberikan padanya" Kaito mengacak – acak rambut birunya dengan senyuman yang penuh dengan gelagat yang tersipuh malu.

"baiklah, serahkan padaku. Tuan rambut biru" Miku tersenyum senang dan meninggalkan Kaito disana. Dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa di gambarkan.

"Lukaa.." Gakupo, si mantan wakil ketua osis memanggil nama Luka saat gadis berambut merah muda itu akan memasuki ruangan. "ada apa?" gadis itu bertanya tegas. Itu memang sifatnya.

"sampai di akhir acara nanti, kau tidak akan kemana – mana kan?" Gakupo ragu bertanya, tapi dia tetap bertanya. Dia takut Luka marah padanya, ya Luka memang sering melakukannya.

"Jika tujuanmu jelas, aku bisa menemuimu selesai upacara nanti, tapi jika kau masih ingin bermain – main, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu berhargaku hanya untuk itu" Luka selalu terlihat tegas. Karena itu Gakupo memendam rasa selama tiga tahun padanya. "baik!" Gakupo mantap menjawabnya, dia langsung berbalik arah meninggalkan Luka di tempatnya.

"sampai bertemu nanti di depan gerbang sekolah ya" ucapnya sambil melambai dan menghilang di persimpangan lorong. Luka hanya mendesah.

-][-

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, para siswa kelas tiga berhamburan keluar ruangan. Tidak sepi, karena banyak adik – adik kelas yang mengerumuni mereka di luar gedung. Kerumunan langsung memenuhi jalan untuk Luka, baik siswa dan siswi, mereka semua berbondong – bondong menangis di hadapan Luka. Mereka terisak kehilangan.

"senpai.., kami akan sangat merindukanmu" ucap salah satu mereka, disusul isakkan tangis dan segalanya yang mendukung adegan menyedihkan. Sempurna.

Di kerumunan lain, ada Kaito yang sedang didesak oleh puluhan fans wanitanya. Mereka meminta sesuatu yang berharga dari Kaito, sesuatu yang akan menentukan dan menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu di gosipkan, kenapa ketua club drama yang setampan itu tidak pernah berpacaran selama masa SMA nya, padahal dia sangat tampan dan populer, kalian saja akan pingsan jika melihat senyumannya. Dan kesempatan ini juga akan membuktikan sebenarnya siapa sich gadis yang di sukainya.

-][-

Gakupo dari tadi sibuk di antara para siswi yang mengajaknya berfoto di gerbang sekolah, dia memilih gerbang sekolah karena Luka akan menemuinya disana. Sedangkan Miku sibuk mencari dimana sosok Luka menghilang. Setelah upacara selesai, Luka benar – benar langsung menghilang. "Rin, apa kau melihat Luka?" Miku menghampiri Rin yang sedang asyik berpacaran dengan saudara kembarnya Rinto. Ya mereka memang gila.

"tidak, aku tidak melihatnya" Rin tidak begitu menghiraukan Miku. "kalau tidak salah dia sedang berada di lab, tadi aku melihatnya" Rinto merespon sempurna. Miku wajar untuk berterimakasih, lalu gadis manis itu mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Di tangannya masih tergenggam dengan sempurna sebuah surat dari Kaito pagi tadi, dan Miku ingin Luka segera membukanya. Dia sedikit penasaran.

Dan di Lab, tempat dimana Luka sedang membereskan beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan upacara kelulusan tadi, Kaito sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan menegurnya. Luka berpaling dan menemukan si pemuda biru itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"sedang apa kau disana, pangeran?" Luka tersenyum menyapanya. Hanya sebuah sapaan, tidak lebih. Kaito melangkah masuk keruangan, dia menutup pintu pelan, dan mendekati Luka yang masih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"tidak berburu kancing kedua, _hime-sama_?" Kaito tersenyum menunjuk kancing kedua seragam sekolahnya yang masih utuh disana. Luka tersenyum, senyumannya sangat sempurna sampai Kaito memerah di buatnya. "aku tidak butuh" Luka melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, menantang Kaito dengan senyuman dan itu memang pilihan tepat.

"jika kau mau, kancing kedua ku masih utuh loh" Kaito masih menyentuh kancing keduanya dengan sengaja. Luka tertawa, dia memang tidak butuh kancing kedua, ini kejujuran.

"sebenarnya aku memang tidak butuh, tapi jika tidak ada yang menginginkan kancing keduamu itu, aku bisa menerimanya" Luka duduk di atas salah satu meja di ruangan lab itu.

Kaito tersenyum lagi, dia mendekati Luka, ingin mengatakan pada gadis itu jika dia sudah mencintainya selama tiga tahun di SMA.

"kau yakin akan menyimpannya baik – baik?" Kaito tidak sadar jika tangannya sudah menggenggam tangan Luka dan sepertinya Luka baik – baik saja dengan itu.

"Luka, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini" akhirnya Kaito jujur, namun Luka biasa saja.

"jadi karena itu kau jomblo selama tiga tahun?" Luka tersenyum. Dan Kaito memerah.

"bodoh, itu juga karena mu kan? Aku bukan sepertimu yang suka gonta – ganti pacar, selama tiga tahun disini saja pacarmu sudah berapa kali ganti?" Kaito memasang tampang cemberutnya.

"hei, aku salah dimana kalau ganti – ganti pacar?, walau begitu aku tetap siswi teladan kan?" Luka tidak senang jika Kaito meremehkannya. Kaito menyerah, dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Luka hanya karena hal yang tidak layak di bahas. Dan akhirnya, Kaito menarik keras kancing keduanya, dan meletakkannya di genggaman Luka, dan sesudah itu Kaito mengecup lembut bibir Luka, tanpa perintah Luka membalas kecupan itu. Ini kenikmatan.

Mereka berpagut beberapa menit dalam hangatnya sebuah kecupan, Kaito berusaha menahan geloranya, tapi tangannya tak mampu dia kendalikan. Dia sadar Luka sedang terangsang dan dia hanya tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan. Sederhana kan.

Tangan Kaito dengan ragu menyentuh kulit mulus Luka, menyusuri bagian bawah rok sekolahnya dan semakin lama semakin keatas, namun Luka berhasil menghentikannya. Luka melepaskan kecupan hangat itu dan menepis tangan Kaito yang sudah berada di balik rok sekolahnya.

"kita satu sekolahkan?" Luka bertanya dan Kaito mengangguk. Lalu Luka kembali tersenyum.

"lalu, kau pasti sudah tau bagaimana cara berpacaranku" Luka mendorong lemah tubuh Kaito dan turun dari meja yang di dudukinya. Merapikan roknya yang tersingkap dan melangkah menjauhi Kaito disana. "aku tidak suka di permainkan pria. Dan tidak akan pernah. Seorang Luka tidak pernah terjebak dengan tangan liar seperti itu, Kaito-kun" senyumnya pada Kaito dan gadis itu berlalu.

Setelah suara pintu tertutup terdengar di telinga Kaito, akhirnya pria itu tertawa. Dia kesal, merasa kalah, tapi entah kenapa jiwanya ingin tertawa. Sial. "Luka., kau memang pantas di sebut_ Hime-sama_. Hahaha. Kau menang Luka.! Kau menang!" suara tawa Kaito terdengar di seluruh koridor dan Luka masih sempat mendengarnya sebelum langkah dan senyumannya meninggalkan tempat itu.

-][-

"Luka..!" Miku menemui Luka yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga.

"Miku., kau masih disini?" Luka memandang arloji di tangannya. Miku hanya tersenyum, setidaknya wajah Luka benar – benar selalu membuatnya merasa berenergi.

"ini.." Miku memberikan surat dari Kaito untuk Luka, dengan pandangan bingung Luka pun menerimanya. Membuka dan membacanya. _Luka, seharusnya selembar kertas ini tidak cukup untuk menngungkapkan perasaan tiga tahun ku padamu. Tapi percayalah aku benar – benar menunggumu untuk mengakui perasaanku. Salam tampan dari sibiru yang mencintaimu. _

Luka tersenyum, dia tersanjung. Namun surat itu tidak terlalu berarti untuknya. Tentu saja, Luka tidak begitu tertarik dengan adegan puitis dan romantis. Luka hanya menyukai sesuatu yang benar – benar terasa. Dan itu lah yang membuat si gadis jenius itu mendapat julukan _Hime-sama_ sang penghancur hati pria selama tiga tahun di masa SMA nya.

"hei Luka, apa katanya?" Miku membuntuti Luka yang berjalan di depannya. Penasaran? tidak. Miku tidak pernah penasaran dengan kisah cinta Luka, gadis itu hanya selalu penasaran dengan isi hati Luka, namun Luka memilih untuk Diam.

-][-

Di gerbang sana, Gakupo masih menunggui sosok Luka, dan Luka sontak menggeleng karenanya.

"kau masih disini ya?" Luka tidak percaya Gakupo menunggunya selama itu. Padahal suasana sekolah sudah mulai sepi saat itu. "kau sudah janji akan menemuiku kan?" Gakupo membalas pertanyaan khawatir Luka dengan senyuman. Dan Luka terpaksa tersenyum untuknya.

"Miku, aku ada perlu dengan si _samurai_ ini, kau bisa pulang sendiri?" Luka mengelus kepala Miku lembut. Miku ngambek, dan dia tidak suka terpisah dari Luka. "Luka, kita selalu pulang sama kan, aku tidak mau pulang sendirian" ucapnya tidak suka. Luka menghela nafas menyerah. "ok, baiklah. Kalau gitu tunggu sebentar disini ya" Luka tersenyum kearah Miku, tapi tidak cukup untuk memendam hasrat gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Luka tega ya, aku disuruh menunggu disini sendirian?" Miku protes dan Luka meyerah untuk kesekian kalinya. "baiklah, sebentar saja. Jika tidak aku akan susah terus karna si samurai ini, ya..ya.." Luka memohon. Dan Miku masih tidak setuju.

"kalian pacaran ya?" Miku semakin protes, dan tentu saja dia tidak suka. Gakupo nyengir sedetik sebelum akhirnya Luka memandangnya sinis. "hm.., begini saja. Aku akan tinggalkan tas ku untukmu. Aku akan segera kembali" Luka memohon keras. Tapi Miku berpikir hal lain.

"bagaimana jika..." Miku berhenti sejenak.

"jika apa?" Luka memasang tampang bingung.

"bagaimana jika kau memberikanku kancing kedua mu?" Miku tersenyum malu.

Luka memandang kancing kedua di kemejanya, dan tanpa aba – aba menariknya hingga terputus.

"kau mau ini?" Miku terlihat sangat senang. "dasar aneh" senyum Luka yang menyerahkan kancing berharga itu untuknya.

"terimakasih ya Luka, bagiku ini sama seperti serpihan hati Luka, jadi aku akan menyimpannya baik – baik" ucapnya penuh bahagia. Luka tersenyum, dia memeluk Miku sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menarik tangan Gakupo dan berlalu dari sana.

-][-

Di dalam ruangan, Gakupo dan Luka masih terdiam. Di upacara kelulusan saja, Luka sudah mendapat dua pengakuan cinta dari dua orang terpopuler di sekolahnya. Luka benar – benar beruntung untuk itu. tapi Luka tidak pernah merasa senang.

"jadi kau hanya ingin bilang itu, tuan samurai, Miku sedang menungguku, aku harus segera pulang" Luka melangkahkan kakinya dan Gakupo sukses menghentikannya.

"Luka, kasih kesempatan sekali saja untukku jadi pacarmu. Kenapa yang lain punya kesempatan, dan aku tidak?" Gakupo merengek seperti anak kecil.

"hei, aku pacaran dengan mereka bukan untuk sebuah kesempatan, kau pikir pacaran itu apa?" Luka kesal, tapi dia berusaha mengerti.

"Yuuma bilang, saat menjadi pacarnya ciumanmu sangat memuaskan, setidaknya aku ingin merasakannya" Gakupo tidak tau harus bilang apa lagi. Dan itu sukses membuat Luka tersinggung. "lalu apa lagi yang di katakan si robot itu?" Luka kesal. Dan ini fatal.

"bukan berarti aku ingin mengadu domba kalian, tapi percayalah aku memang sudah menyukaimu sebelum kau pacaran dengannya, bahkan sebelum kau berpacaran dengan Kiyoteru si ketua Club sastra yang menawan itu" Gakupo ingin membela dirinya.

"dari mana kau tau aku pernah pacaran dengannya?" Luka kaget, sumpah berapa banyak orang yang tau dia pernah berpacaran dengan si kutu buku itu. Memalukan. Tapi Kiyoteru memang pria tampan yang berkharisma koq.

"dia yang bilang sendiri, saat dia tau aku mengejarmu" Gakupo menunduk.

"sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Luka melangkah lagi dan Gakupo menahannya. Lagi.

"apa sich, sebenarnya kau mau apa?" Luka kesal.

"setidaknya aku ingin merasakan kehangatanmu sekali saja" Gakupo memang bodoh.

_**Plaaak **_

Tamparan itu sepertinya keras sekali.

Gakupo merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat di pipinya, tapi dia tetap diam tak bergerak. Sebelum akhirnya Luka menarik wajah si samurai itu dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan. Gakupo kaget. "sudah cukupkan?" Luka melepaskan ciumannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi Gakupo sudah lebih dulu terpesona. Tak akan di lepas. Ditariknya tangan Luka paksa dan menghadiahi gadis itu dengan ciumannya. Luka berontak, hanya sekian detik dan dia akhirnya tergoda untuk membalasnya.

Mendengar nama Yuuma dan Kiyoteru membuatnya terasa kesal, ingatan bersama mereka juga terulang kembali. Sialan si Yuuma, untuk apa dia membicarakan kualitas seorang wanita di depan orang lain. Kalian tau, Luka memang kejam, dan itu terbukti sebanyak apapun pacarnya, merekalah yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Luka, walau kenyataannya Luka adalah jelmaan malaikat yang sayang untuk di lepaskan. Itu kata kumpulan fans nya.

Gakupo merapikan bajunya, dan Luka merapikan kemejanya. Mereka telah selesai, dengan tamparan keras sekali lagi dari Luka di pipi sebelahnya lagi milik Gakupo.

"konyol, kau pikir kenapa Yuuma dan yang lainnya memutuskan hubungan denganku?" Luka menyentuh tanda merah yang cukup perih di lehernya, itu perbuatan Gakupo. Sambil menyeringai perih.

"Yuuma bilang, kau tidak sepenuhnya mencintai mereka. Aku tidak percaya, dan aku harap kau berkata jujur Luka" Gakupo bertanya serius. Luka termenung, tapi dia memang mengakuinya.

"mungkin dia benar, aku hanya bermain – main. Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau menerimamu dan yang lainnya.." Luka masih termenung.

"dan yang lainnya..? ada lagi selain aku?" Gakupo tidak senang. Dan Luka hanya tersenyum tipis.

"hei, aku mantan ketua osis, si jenius yang tak terkalahkan,_ Hime-sama_ yang menawan. Tidak herankan jika banyak yang menyatakan rasa suka padaku" senyum Luka aneh dan Gakupo ikut tersenyum untuk mengakuinya.

"Yuuma bilang dia masih menyukaimu. Tapi dia tetap harus memutuskan hubungan denganmu karena kau terlalu dingin dan berbahaya" Gakupo melanjutkan. Luka mengernyitkan dahinya.

"berbahaya bagaimana?" Luka butuh penjelasan.

"hei, kau tidak sadar kau itu berbahaya untuk kami kaum pria, aku akui setelah aku merasakannya. Ciumanmu memang dahsyat, tapi selebihnya kau juga tidak mau disentuh. Itu tidak menguntungkan" Gakupo bicara apa adanya.

Luka menahan kekesalannya saat ucapan Gakupo mencapai ujung. Gadis itu sadar masalah itu dalam dirinya, gadis mana yang masih ingin suci di umurnya sekarang. Mungkin di masa SMP pun rata – rata gadis sudah sangat ingin di sentuh pria, tapi Luka tidak sependapat. Hanya sekedar ciuman dan pesona rangsangan memang bisa dia berikan dengan baik. Tapi sekali lagi, Luka paling anti disentuh lebih dari yang dia mau. Dan dia putus dari Yuuma karena Yuuma berkata jujur padanya. Persetan dengan Yuuma, dia hanya ingin enaknya saja.

"Luka, kau tidak apa?" Gakupo menggiyang tangannya di hadapan Luka, dan Luka tersadar.

"tidak apa, kalau begitu aku mau pulang" ucap Luka, meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa penolakan dari Gakupo. Sepanjang jalan menuju pintu gerbang dimana Luka meninggalkan Miku disana, Luka membaca kembali surat yang Kaito berikan. Surat itu, Luka buang dan dia ingin melupakan segalanya saat dia keluar dari gerbang sekolah yang penuh dengan kenangan untuknya.

"Miku..." Luka memeluk Miku, dan merasa lega karenanya.

"Luka, kau kenapa?" Miku melepaskan pelukan Luka.

"tidak, bagaimana ya, entah kenapa aku senang kau selalu ada disampingku" Luka tersenyum.

Miku ikut tersenyum, dia menggenggam tangan Luka dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"aku juga Luka, kita akan terus bersama kan?" ucap Miku berharap.

Luka menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya, senyumannya menjadi semakin berkembang dan dia teriak dengan keras. "aaahhhh..." ucapnya membuat Miku dibalut kebingungan.

"kau benar Miku, kita akan terus bersama" Luka tersenyum saat itu. Dan Miku merasa ada sebuah harapan untuknya.

Luka - Miku

Luka berlari meninggalkan apartemennya, Kaito masih ada disana. Pria pertama yang meruntuhkan prinsipnya, dan sekaligus pria pertama yang begitu dicintainya. Tapi sekarang kehadiran Kaito seperti tidak ada artinya lagi. Dia diabaikan, dan dia kalah dari sosok Miku.

"_Miku..._" Luka meneriakkan nama sakral itu dalam hatinya. Dia terus berlari, tidak peduli. Walau dia sudah meninggalkan kekasihnya, calon suaminya entah pun bagaimana.

"_Miku.._" Luka memaksa hatinya untuk tidak panik, tapi perasaan tidak mampu dibohongi. Miku sepertinya sosok yang paling sering disakiti olehnya seumur hidupnya.

"_Miku..._" Luka menangis, airmatanya tak mampu membalikkan waktu yang sudah dia lalui dengan menambah luka pada perasaan Miku.

Dan... "_Miku..._" gadis berambut merah muda, berparas cantik sempurna itu telah sampai di depan apartemen gadis yang bernama Miku.

-][-

"Lukaa..." suara itu basah. Luka melangkah masuk, tanpa sadar tubuhnya goyah dan Miku menahannya cepat. "aku, mungkin aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" Luka tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menjadi gelap, dan suara – suara panggilan untuknya semakin menghilang.

Luka x Miku

_Aku bahagia Luka, kau ada disini, disampingku. Sebesar apapun aku menghilangkan perasaanku. Tapi kau selalu merasuk dalam perasaanku. Kau licik, kau selalu tau celah mana yang bisa menerima kehadiranmu di hatiku. Tapi aku akui itu memang sifatmu, kau memang suka melakukan itu pada setiap orang, kau terlalu ingin di cintai dan dimiliki oleh siapapun, dan sekarang aku harus tersenyum bangga, bolehkan?. Setidaknya saat ini aku dan mungkin untuk selamanya, akulah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Aku menang loh Luka, aku bersyukur karena aku telah berusaha. Dan aku bersyukur kau masih Luka yang sayang padaku sejak dulu._

"Miku.." Luka menarik selimutnya, setelah dua bulan memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Kaito, Luka memilih untuk tinggal bersama Miku. Ini dosa, kau benar. Tapi alangkah lebih berdosa lagi jika kita mengabaikan cinta yang sudah kita punya, menyakiti pemiliknya dan mengabaikan pemberinya. Tuhan juga harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu.

"Luka.." Miku mengecup kening Luka, hal yang lebih sering di lakukan Luka padanya, dan dia tidak mau jika Luka selalu menyanyanginya. Miku juga ingin menyayangi Luka seperti itu. _Kita pacaran kan?._

"aku kedinginan Miku, tambah selimutnya lagi" Luka mengerang kedinginan, saat itu musim dingin dan saat butiran salju sedang bertaburan dari langit mereka malah berbaring tanpa busana. Miku merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Luka dalam tidurnya. "aku yang akan menghangatkanmu. Luka.." Miku begitu bahagia. Tidak, mereka sedang berbahagia.

_~END~_

* * *

Sebenarnya story ini sudah lama saya buat, ini inspirasi pertama saya setelah saya kecantol genre Shoujo-ai. Dan sebenarnya mereka berdua lah pelaku utamanya. Untuk para pujangga Shoujo-ai/Yuri di situs ini dimanapun berada, saya mohon ajaran kalian untuk memperindah kesempurnaan cara eja imajinasi saya tentang Shoujo-ai/Yuri maupun Vocaloid.

ya, kenyataannya saya sudah banyak buat cerita tanpa niatan untuk publish karena saya kurang rasa percaya diri sama tulisan saya. tapi akhirnya saya bisa _up_ satu persatu dari mereka. sankyu my inspiration . kalian mengembalikkan rasa percaya diri saya.


End file.
